ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Ifrit
Character Info Ifrit is a recurring summon from the Final Fantasy series. He is the god of fire, and has some quite devastating attacks that he can deliver. Ifrit is often very easy to obtain, even being one of the first you find on occasions. Ifrit is one of the three most common summons. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Ifrit snorts, much akin to a bull, and smoke comes out of his nose. Down Taunt: Ifrit gets down on all fours, paws the ground twice, then roars. He breathes fire when he roars. Side Taunt: Ifrit spits two fireballs up into the air, and they fall in a arc toward the ground. This is another one of those taunts that do damage. It does 2% per fireball. Entrance Ifrit hits the stage while curled up, but hits a few feet away from his start point. When he hits, there is an explosion of flames, and Ifrit dashes out of the flames. Kirby Hat Kirby gains Ifrit's horns and red hair. Moveset Standard Special Fira (5%-9%): Ifrit raises his arm to his face like he is lifting a weight to his face. He gain 1 second of Super Armor, then clenches his fist. A pillar of flame as tall as Ifrit raises up and moves slowly forward. It moves a total length of 1-and-a-half Kirbys forward, then continues to move forward, shrinking quickly. The pillar of fire appears right in front of Ifrit, making it a good sheild in some cases. Side Special Meteor Strike (10%-13%): frit holds out his hand and growls. A burning ball of lava appears in front of Ifrit, spinning and surrounded with purple symbols. During this time the lava ball can be attacked, and will hit Ifrit, but you would have to be very quick. Ifrit then uses a powerful kick on the ball, shooting it forward. Nothing can block Ifrit's lava ball, as it has great power and mass. The only thing that can stop it is a wall, and upon contact with a wall it will smash into multiple fragments that can be thrown. Up Special Healing Light (0%): Ifrit curls up into a ball and a glowing light light envelops him. You may then aim Ifrit in any direction as he will soon be launched out of the light. The first time you use this in a stock, Ifrit heals by 5%. Down Special Inferno (8%-17%): Ifrit roars and fires a barrage of fireballs into the air, about 7 of them. They fly very high into the air, and fly in an arc much like the Cracker Launcher. They land about 4 Kirby lengths away from Ifrit. This attack is useful for hitting enemies up higher than Ifrit wants to go. Final Smash Hellfire (50%-90%): Ifrit grunts and leaps quickly into the air. He comes back about 5 seconds later. As he gets closer, the screen gets more and more of a reddish tint, and steam comes from the bottom. When the time is up, Ifrit crashes into the ground creating a MASSIVE explosion of incredible power. It will hit either the right, left or center. This attack is the ultimate panic creator. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy